


Unattached Drifter Christmas

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Unattached Drifter Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings a girl back to the motel room that he shares with Sam and of course Sam doesn’t want to stick around. Instead of going out, Sam decides to hang out in your room, but unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, depending on how you look at it) the walls are very thin and you can hear everything that’s going on next door. Both of you get turned on and agree on a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language, unintentional voyeurism, smut

Fic:

“Hey, it’s Sam,” you hear after a knock on your motel door, “Can I hang out here for awhile?”

“Sure,” you call back, “Hang on.” You slide off your bed and head towards the door, opening it and letting Sam in. “What’s up?” you ask.

“Nothing,” Sam says, “It’s just that Dean brought a girl back from the bar and I decided it would be better to let them have the room to themselves.”

“Unattached drifter Christmas?” you assume. Sam nods. “Well, I’m just watching T.V. if you want to join,” you tell him as you make your way back to the bed. Sam follows you and plops down on the bed beside you. You pick up the remote and begin flicking through the channels. Being Valentine’s, most of them seem to be airing chick flicks.

“No plans for Valentine’s Day?” Sam asks.

“Nope,” you tell him, “I’m not interested in going out and finding some one night stand.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Sam says, “I’m not interested in the meaningless sex thing right now.”

“Well aren’t you a hopeless romantic,” you laugh. Sam chuckles along with you. You hear a loud moan from the room next to yours. “Sounds like the show’s begun,” you comment, rolling your eyes.

“Yeah, I wish your room wasn’t right next to ours,” Sam groans, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. You turn the volume on the T.V. up, trying to drown out the obnoxiously loud moaning coming from the next room over. Before long, Dean’s grunts and groans join in the mix. If you were being honest, the sounds were turning you on, but you weren’t about to let Sam know.

The two of you sit in silence, trying too hard to focus on the show you’d chosen to watch. The task becomes harder as the bed next door begins creaking, the headboard banging against the wall. Both you and Sam shift uncomfortably on the bed. “Finally,” you sigh as the noises eventually come to an end.

“Thank God,” Sam whispers.

“I guess he made someone’s day,” you mumble.

“Unfortunately for us,” Sam adds. You laugh nervously in agreement.

It isn’t long before the noises start up again. You weren’t sure how long you could put up with this. Wetness begins to pool between your legs and you rub your thighs together in order to find some relief. Sam seems just as uncomfortable as you. He shifts on the bed, placing his hands in his lap and crossing his legs.

“Maybe I should go,” Sam says as things begin to heat up next door.

“What, and leave me here all on my own?” you ask, playing nervously with the remote.

“Do you want me to stay?” Sam asks.

“I know we’re just friends,” you tell him, “But…”

“But what?” Sam asks, slowly moving closer to you on the bed.

“Never mind,” you say.

“No,” Sam says, “Say what you were going to say.”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” you tell him. Maybe you should’ve gone out to a bar tonight and hooked up with some guy. It would’ve been less awkward than the conversation you were having now.

“Neither do I,” Sam says, “And it won’t.” He reaches his hand up to cup your cheek.

“The friends with benefits thing never works out,” you warn him, “It’s a bad idea, one or both of us will wind up getting hurt.”

“What if we agree right now that it’s a onetime thing?” he asks.

“I thought you said you weren’t into the meaningless sex thing,” you say.

“That was before I got super horny,” he says, flashing you a nervous smile.

“And you’re ok with this? With it being me?” you ask.

“Absolutely,” Sam responds, “Are you?”

“This is a onetime thing,” you clarify, “That no one ever finds out about, not even Dean.”

“Agreed,” Sam answers.

“Then yes,” you tell him. Sam wastes no time capturing your lips with his. His hands are all over you in a second, mapping out your curves and edges. “Sam!” you laugh as he pulls you roughly down the bed so that you lay flat on your back and positions himself above you.

“You have to be quiet,” Sam reminds you, “Wouldn’t want Dean finding out about us would you?” You had always pegged Sam for the gentler of the two Winchesters, but from the way he handled you, you knew you were wrong. His hands grasp at your clothes, pulling them from your body as his lips kiss and suck at your skin. You both craved the feeling of being close to someone. The moans and grunts from next door spur you both on.

Before long, you have each other undressed. His eyes roam your body as he drinks you in greedily. “Fuck,” you whisper as Sam’s cock springs free. You barely catch the smirk that crosses his lips.

“Do you have a condom?” he pauses to ask.

“Yeah, um, in back zipper pocket on my bag,” you say distractedly. Sam nods, quickly getting off the bed to find your bag. He rummages through it until he finds the box of condoms and comes back to the bed. You rub your thighs together as you watch Sam roll a condom over his length, needing to feel him inside you. The sounds from the other side of the wall are driving you crazy as Sam crawls above you, kissing up your thighs, abdomen, and chest. You run your fingers through his hair as he settles himself above you.

“Remember to stay quiet,” Sam whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. You hum and nod in response. He rests a forearm beside your head, using it for support as his other hand trails back down your body. His hand hooks behind your knee and draws it up around his waist.

“Please Sam,” you whisper, your core aching. You knew he was taking his time on purpose. Sam presses his lips to yours forcefully as he pushes into you slowly, letting you feel each throbbing inch of him as he stretches and fills you. He fit you perfectly, hitting all the right spots. You moan as he fills you to the hilt, Sam swallowing and muffling the sound. He gives you a moment to adjust before he pulls back and thrusts forward again. “Oh, Sam,” you moan against his lips.

“Shhh,” he sushes you, “Have to stay quiet.” You bite down on your bottom lip, trying to stifle your moans as Sam sets a slow, rough pace. You drag your nails down his back, begging him for more. “Y/N,” he whispers, “You feel so good.” The bed creaks as he thrusts and Sam tries to slow down, quieting the sound. His hand twists into your hair, tugging your head to the side and giving him better access to your neck. You gasp as his teeth sink into the skin, marking you; you knew it wasn’t smart to let him leave a mark, but you didn’t have it in you to stop him.

The moans from the other side of the wall come to an end after exclamations of ‘Oh Dean,’ and groans of the girl’s name. “Shit,” you whisper. Without the sounds from next door, you and Sam had to be extra quiet to avoid getting caught. Sam buries his face into the crook of your neck and groans. He slows his thrusts even further, keeping them slow and even. The pace drives you crazy. You tighten your leg around his waist, drawing him deep into you with each thrust. His pace is agonizingly slow. “Please,” you whisper, needing release.

“I know,” Sam whispers back, “Trust me, I know.” Sam keeps his pace slow and even, though you can tell he’s struggling to hold back. Your stomach twists and coils as he moves inside you, but it isn’t enough. You wrap your other leg around his waist and hook your ankles, holding him closer. Loud moans threaten to escape you so you bury your face into the crook of his neck and bite down on the skin. Sam seems to like the feeling, moaning in pleasure.

It seems like forever, but eventually you hear the occupants of the next room get up from the bed. The door slams and you hear the roar of the Impala’s engine. Thank God Dean was gentleman enough to drive his one night stand home. “Finally,” you say, the word turning into a moan as Sam thrusts into you hard.

“You’re telling me,” he agrees, “I didn’t think I could wait any longer.” Sam’s hips quickly fall into a new pace, fast and rough. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hip as he holds you down, fucking you into the bed. The bed creaks loudly with each stroke and you can’t help the cries falling from your lips. “Fuck, Y/N,” Sam grunts. This is what you’d been craving. You dig your fingertips into his back as you hold on for dear life. The bed shakes, the headboard hitting the wall with each rough thrust.

“Sam,” you moan, your walls growing tight around him as the knot in your stomach pulls tight.

“I need you to cum,” he grunts, “Need to feel you cum.”

“Sam,” you moan louder. His hips snap forward again and again, driving himself deep inside you. “Sam,” you moan again, you’re right on the edge of release, “Sam, Sam, Sam!” You cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your walls clamp down around his cock, pulling Sam into the depths with you. His thrusts become erratic and fall out of rhythm.

“Y/N!” Sam grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. His muscles tense beneath your fingers, his own fingers tightening in your hair and around your hip. He kisses you almost frantically as he works you both through your high. Waves of pleasure course through you as he prolongs your high. He finally begins to still, his thrusts coming to an end.

“Sam, that was…” you begin as your breathing returns to normal.

“Perfect,” Sam finishes for you. He brushes a piece of hair behind your ear and kisses your cheek as he pulls himself from you. Sam wasn’t wrong. If you were being honest, Sam was one of the best you’d ever had, maybe even the best. It was almost a shame that you’d agreed on this being a onetime thing.

“Yeah,” you agree. Sam rolls to your side and removes the condom before he begins to reach for you, but thinks better of it.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Sam tells you as he pulls up the sheets, “We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course we are,” you tell him, pulling the sheets up to cover yourself. Despite what you told each other, you could feel the awkwardness growing between you.

“I guess I should get back to my room,” Sam says, running a hand through his hair and straightening it out, “Dean will start to wonder where I went if I’m not there when he gets back.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want him finding out,” you agree. You sit up on the bed, pulling the sheets with you to keep yourself covered as Sam gets from the bed and begins dressing himself. He takes his time as if he’s not sure he truly wants to leave. 

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” Sam says as an awkward good night.

“See you then,” you answer, quickly adding, “Merry unattached drifter Christmas, as Dean would say.” Sam stops in the doorway, giving you a quick smile.

“Merry unattached drifter Christmas to you too,” Sam says before stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about a month since your rondevu with Sam and you can’t get him off your mind. In an attempt to get Sam out of your system, you go out to find a one night stand, but things go wrong and you wind up in bed with Sam yet again.

Warnings: Fighting between Sam and the reader, language, rough smut, hair pulling, biting, basically hate sex

Fic:

Over a month had passed since you’d slept with Sam and in that time, you couldn’t bring yourself to sleep with anyone else. You knew you shouldn’t get hung up on him. Sam was your friend and you had both agreed that what you had was a onetime thing. When Dean was around, the relationship between you and Sam was the same as it had always been, but as soon as you were alone with him, things began to get awkward. There were prolonged silences and misplaced glances. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take it; you missed the way things had been, you missed having Sam as a friend without having an intense desire for him.

Your latest hunt brought you and the boys to a beach town in Florida. It was spring break and the college kids had flocked to the area. The only problem was that the kids were dropping like flies. Though none of the deaths seemed connected, you knew there was a supernatural force behind the deaths.

“Damn, we’ve been missing out Sammy,” Dean comments as a woman struts by the Impala and winks at him. You roll your eyes at the comment. “We should’ve come here every year,” he adds.

“We’re here for a case,” Sam reminds his brother, “Not to get laid.”

“Who says you can’t do both?” Dean asks with a grin. The light turns green and Dean continues down the road until he finds a motel with the vacancy sign lit up. As soon as you’ve checked in, you grab your bags from the Impala and start to head to your room.

“Are you coming or not?” you hear Sam ask. Looking over your shoulder, you see Dean still standing by the car. Sam’s already halfway to the room he’d be sharing with Dean, an exasperated look on his face.

“You go ahead and start on research,” Dean says, “I’m gonna head out and do a little recon.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam says.

“What?” Dean asks, “You and Y/N can research here and I’ll be out in the field, well cover more ground that way.”

“What you mean is that you’ll get more ass that way,” you comment. Dean grins.

“A man has needs,” Dean shrugs, “And Hell, women do too. Maybe you and Sam can find yourselves some college kids too, Y/N.”

“If you’re going to leave, then just go,” Sam says, cutting off the conversation.

“See you guys later,” Dean says as he hops back into the car. You turn back towards your room as the Impala’s engine roars to life, Sam heading in the opposite direction.

As soon as you reach your room, you toss your bags onto one of the chairs and pull out your computer. You make yourself comfortable on the bed and open the screen, pulling up a web page. The words all seem to run together as you try to conduct your research and you can’t keep yourself focused.

All you can think about is Sam and you begin looking at some of the pictures you had of him stored on your computer. He’d been on your mind since the moment he left your room on Valentine’s. It was a one night stand, you knew that, and you knew that was all Sam wanted, he had agreed to it after all and so had you. Nothing was going to change that; but still, you couldn’t get the younger Winchester off your mind. You tried talking to other guys and you’d gotten a few offers, but you turned them all down. If you couldn’t have Sam then you weren’t sure you wanted anyone. Even when you touched yourself, you’d try to imagine a celebrity or some random guy, but your mind always wandered back to Sam. The way he touched you, kissed you, fucked you; every little detail of him was etched into your mind.

“For fuck’s sake,” you grumble to yourself. You were going to get Sam out of your mind once and for all. There was a bar just down the street and you decided that no matter what, you were going to go there, meet a guy, bring him back to your room, and forget about Sam even if it was only for one night. You shut your computer and clean yourself up before heading to the bar.

The whole way there, you see college kids partying and drinking, not caring a bit about the murders that had been occurring. To be honest, they didn’t really seem to have a care in the world; you were almost jealous. You take a seat at the bar and wait for the bartender to notice you.

“Hey there Darling, what can I get for you?” the man asks. You ask for a shot of whiskey and the man quickly fills your order. “Not out partying?” he asks as you knock back the shot, “It’s pretty dead in here.”

“I’m not interested in what’s out there,” you tell him, pushing the shot glass towards him. He refills it, a sly smile on his lips.

“So what are you interested in?” he asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” you ask, smiling back. He was nothing like Sam; he was shorter with blonde hair and blue eyes, a tight t-shirt shows off his muscles and there’s no plaid in sight. Maybe he would be the perfect distraction.

“Maybe I would,” he says before holding out his hand, “I’m Todd, and you are?”

“Y/N,” you answer, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he says. The more you talk to him, the more you like him; you decide he would definitely make a good distraction. Eventually, he tells you that his shift would be over in a few minutes and you make plans to go back to your hotel.

“I’ll just be a minute,” you tell him. You needed a moment to steady yourself before you went through with your plans so you slip off your bar stool and head to the restroom. This was it, you were going through with it. Tonight you weren’t going to think about Sam, you were going to get him out of your system once and for all. 

When you were ready, you head back out to the bar. “Ready to go?” you ask Todd, leaning against the bar.

“Not so much,” Todd answers.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, confused by the sudden change.

“You know what’s wrong,” Todd answers, “Do you lead on everyone you meet or am I just the lucky one?”

“What are you talking about?” you ask, utterly confused.

“I want you out of this bar,” Todd tells you, “Now.”

“Honestly, I don’t understand what happened. I thought we had plans,” you say.

“That was before I found out you were such a bitch,” Todd says. Your eyes go wide at his words, stunned by the insult.

“Hey!” a voice says from behind you. Before you know it, Sam is lunging across the bar. He punches Todd right in the face, sure to give him a black eye.

“Sam?” you ask, pushing him back, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Out, both of you,” Todd shouts, his hand covering half of his face. Sam places a hand on your shoulder, trying to guide you to the door, but you pull away and storm off. He follows you, trying to get your attention, but you refuse to give it to him. You weren’t sure what he had done, but you knew that Sam had something to do with this. Everything had been going fine until you left your seat, but Sam must’ve done something to change that.

“Y/N, wait,” Sam says as he follows you to the door of your motel room.

“What were you doing there Sam?” you ask as you pull your key from your jean pocket.

“Dean brought another girl back to the room,” Sam explains, “I came here to find you, but you were out so I went to the nearest bar.”

“And it just so happened to be the bar I was at,” you add.

“It’s not like I planned it,” Sam tells you.

“No?” you ask as you push your door open and step inside, “Because it seems like you did. What did you do Sam?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m not stupid,” you say, “I was about to get laid and you had to come in and fuck it up for me. Why?”

“I don’t know what you think I did,” Sam says, “But whatever it is, you’re wrong. I was just trying to help.”

“By punching a guy in the face?” you ask, “Yeah, that’s real helpful.”

“You could say thank you,” Sam says, “I was trying to stand up for you.”

“I hate you,” you tell him, the words slipping out before you had a chance to stop them. Sam grabs you by the shoulders and spins you around, pinning you against the door.

“Say that again,” Sam partially dares you. His eyes are dark and the roughness of his voice makes you shiver.

“I hate you Sam Winchester,” you repeat, your voice bolder than you felt. A growling sound emanates from deep in his chest. The next thing you know, Sam’s lips are on yours, kissing you forcefully. If there was ever any prayer of getting Sam off your mind, this erased it completely.

Sam consumed you, every bit of your body yearned for him, even if you didn’t want to admit it. You knew no one could ever be him and you hated him for it, for making you need him the way you did and then denying you for over a month. Sam’s teeth draw out your bottom lip before he leaves a trail of kisses down your neck, his teeth grazing the skin.

“I hate you,” you repeat, clutching at his clothes and pulling them from his body. The words make Sam growl against your skin. Sam’s hands tear your clothes from you, layer by layer. It felt good to have him touching you again, his callused fingertips grasping at your body. “We said it was a onetime thing,” you remind him, threading your fingers through his hair and tugging.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam asks. His eyes a fully dilated and his fingers dig into your skin, holding you like he never planned on letting you go.

“No,” you tell him, “Don’t stop.”

“Good,” Sam responds. His lips wrap around one of your nipples, sucking hard as his hand kneads your other breast. You moan and arch your back towards him, begging him for more. “Dean isn’t right next door this time,” Sam mumbles against you, “I don’t have to hold back like I did before.” Thank God, you needed this, you needed Sam. “I’m going to fuck you so hard the only thing you can think is my name,” Sam growls.

“Fuck, Sam,” you moan, tugging his hair. The way his lips move against your skin, the way his hands grasp at you, it takes your breath away.

“Off to a good start,” he says, smirking against your skin. Sam stands up straight, his hard cock standing at attention, the tip glistening with precum. Your eyes wander over his body, re-memorizing every inch of him, but Sam stops you. He hooks two fingers beneath your chin and brings your gaze back to his. “Say you want me,” Sam demands.

“I want you,” you tell him, almost breathless. Sam’s other hand runs down your body and finds its way between your legs. You gasp as he slides one finger along your slick folds and around your clit. “Already so wet for me,” Sam says with a smirk, “Tell me what you want.”

“I still hate you,” you tell him.

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Sam growls. He presses his body right up against yours, his hard cock prodding your thigh. “Tell me what you want,” he demands as he grinds himself against you.

“Sam, please,” you moan, “I want you to fuck me.” You were past the point of caring about your better judgment. Sam was your friend and though you knew sleeping with him once, let alone twice, was a mistake, you didn’t want it to stop. Sam’s lips find their way to your neck and he sucks your skin between his teeth as he ruts against you, precum leaking against your skin. “Sam, I need -” you begin, but don’t get to finish.

You moan as Sam pushes two fingers deep inside you, curling them as he pulls them out. He moves his fingers in and out of you fast and rough, making sure to curl them against your g-spot each time. “It’s gonna feel so good to fuck you,” Sam groans against your skin. Your walls tighten around his fingers as your head falls back against the door. You rock your hips towards his hand, pushing his fingers deep inside you. His cock throbs against your thigh as he pushes a third finger into you.

Keeping one hand twisted into his hair, you let the other slide down Sam’s body. Sam grunts as you wrap your hand around his throbbing length. His fingers pump in and out of you in time with the rhythm at which he fucks your hand.

“Tell me you want my cock inside you,” Sam demands, “Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless.”

“I want you to fuck me,” you tell him, “Sam please, fuck I need you.” His cock twitches in your hand, his teeth sinking into your skin. You tilt your head, kissing and biting his shoulder and neck, marking him the same way he was marking you. Your free hand drags down his back, your nails digging into his skin. Sam grunts as you twist your wrist, pumping your hand over him as he thrusts towards you.

“You’re gonna feel so good around my cock,” Sam groans, “Gonna feel so good to be inside that tight little pussy.”

“Fuck,” you whisper. Sam curls his fingers as his cock throbs in your hand. “Oh, Sam!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his fingers. Pleasure courses through your body and your knees go weak. Sam cums at the same time as you; he grunts your name as his cock pulses and he spills ribbon after ribbon of cum into your hand and against your leg. Sam pulls away, examining the mess he’s made of you as he sucks your juices from his fingers. You lick his cum from your fingers, relishing in the taste of him.

“Still hate me?” Sam asks, a sly smirk on his lips.

“More than ever,” you reply, making Sam’s smirk turn into a scowl. You didn’t hate him necessarily, but you hated what he did to you. Even though you knew your relationship would never be more than what it was now, you couldn’t stop yourself from wanting him and you hated him for it.

“Get on the bed,” Sam demands. He walks straight to your hunting bag and rummages through it before pulling out the box of condoms you kept there. You move to the bed as he tosses the box onto the nightstand as he crawls onto the bed. He makes his way above you, his body covering yours. “You can hate me all you want,” Sam growls in your ear, “But that isn’t going to stop you from screaming my name when you cum around my cock.”

You groan as Sam sucks your earlobe between his lips and draws it out between his teeth. You’d been imagining this moment for the better part of a month, and even if you were mad at him, you weren’t going to waste your chance to be with him again.

“Make me,” you prompt before sucking a mark onto his neck. Sam pulls away from you and grasps your hips, turning you on the bed so that you lay flat on your stomach. You moan as he settles himself above you, his nose squishing against you as he kisses your shoulder roughly. His hands slide up your arms until they find your wrists, wrapping around them and holding them firmly against the bed. You could feel every inch of his glorious body pressed against yours as he rolls his hips again and again. Sam nips at your skin as his cock grows hard against your ass. You needed to feel him inside you. “I hate you,” you tell him, egging him on.

“Fuck you,” Sam growls in your ear. The roll of Sam’s hips picks up pace, his cock rock hard against you.

“Yeah, fuck you too,” you respond. Sam pushes himself up from the bed and reaches for the box of condoms. He pulls one out and tears open the package, quickly rolling the condom over his length before grabbing your hips and pulling you roughly to your hands and knees.

Sam settles himself between your legs and wraps his hand around his cock, lining himself up with your entrance. With one swift thrust of his hips, Sam sinks into you and fills you to the hilt. “Oh, fuck,” Sam groans, “You take my cock so well.” His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. He barely gives you a chance to adjust to his size before he’s fucking you like a man possessed. You weren’t exactly sure how you’d gotten here, and you knew you’d probably regret this decision the next time you caught yourself fantasizing about Sam, but in this moment, you couldn’t find the willpower to ask him to stop. Despite your better judgment, you wanted this, you wanted him.

“Sam, fuck,” you moan as you push back onto him, taking him as deep as you can.

“That’s it,” Sam grunts between thrusts, “Take my fucking cock.” You cry out and drop down onto your elbows, your arms too weak to support you. He pounds into you again and again, your stomach coiling as your walls tighten around his throbbing cock. The room is filled with your moans, Sam’s grunts, the creak of the bed, and the slap of skin on skin.

“Fuuuccck,” you moan, dropping down to your shoulders. The new angle has Sam hitting your g-spot with each stroke. “Sam!” you cry out, the knot in your stomach threatening to snap.

“Take it,” Sam grunts, “Take my cock.” One of his hands slides up your body and fists into your hair. He pulls back hard enough to bring you up so that you’re sitting on your knees, your scalp stinging with the force of it. Sam places his large hands on your breasts, pulling you back against him as he thrusts into you hard. His hands knead your flesh, leaving bruises against your skin as he fucks you. “Y/N, your tight little pussy feels so good,” Sam groans, “Gonna make me cum.”

Sam places one hand against your collarbone, holding you against him as his other hand slides down your body. “Sam,” you whimper as his fingers find your clit. You reach behind you, twisting your fingers into his hair and pulling. He groans at the feeling, making you tug harder.

“Cum around my cock,” Sam demands, his teeth sinking into the skin of your shoulder. He delivers a particularly rough thrust combined with the pressure of his fingers on your clit that sends you spiraling over the edge.

“Sam!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around his cock. Warmth and pleasure radiate through your body as he sends you higher and higher. The feeling draws Sam into the precipice with you.

“Y/N!” Sam shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. He bites down on your shoulder as he cums, his arms wrapping around your body and holding you close. You can feel his muscles tensing and relaxing as he works you both through your highs. The feeling prolongs your orgasm, your walls continuing to squeeze his cock and milk him for all he’s worth.

Sam holds you for a long moment and you melt against him as you both try to catch your breaths. “I have to go,” Sam says suddenly. He pulls himself from you and removes the condom before quickly moving from the bed. You turn and sit on the mattress, pulling the sheets up around you as you watch him dress himself. There was no point in trying to be modest, Sam doesn’t even look at you. His jaw is clenched tight and his eyes are focused on the floor as he pulls on layer after layer of clothing.

“I still hate you,” you say as his hand reaches for the doorknob. It was pretty harsh, but you wanted him to know that what had just happened didn’t change how angry you were about the fact that he had something to do with the way Todd had acted. You weren’t going to let it go that easily.

“I know,” is Sam’s simple response before leaving you alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Unattached Drifter Christmas part 2 was amazing! I love it. And I can’t just deal with the way it ends, so I’m begging you to make another sequel. Pretty please? I want a happy eeend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is sort of like a set up piece for the next part(s) if you guys want me to continue the series.

Warnings: Language, a little angsty in the beginning, description of murders/corpses, slightly jealous/possessive!Sam, smut

Fic:

You hardly slept at all last night. The words kept playing over and over in your head, “I hate you. I hate you Sam Winchester. I still hate you.” It wasn’t true, you didn’t hate him and you felt bad for telling him you did, but the thing that really killed you was his response.

“I know,” he had said. Why? Why did he know you hated him? It was a lie, one so obvious that even you couldn’t deny it, so why did he believe you? The thought that Sam believed you really hated him ate away at you through the night, chasing away sleep and driving you mad.

When morning finally came, you get out of bed and try to wash away the tiredness with a hot shower. The warm water feels good against your skin, trickling down your body in little streams over the marks Sam had left on you, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Sam’s hands committing your body to memory and leaving those very marks against your skin.

Good god, what was wrong with you. Even after a fight, you couldn’t get him out of your system. Supposedly, you hated him, but that didn’t stop you from wanting him and it hadn’t stopped you last night either.

During the time it takes you to get ready for the day, you try to think out an apology. It would take more than a simple “I’m sorry.” You think out the words and rehearse them over and over in your head, trying to plan the right way and time to say them.

A knock on your door makes you jump. “Rise and shine Sweetheart, you ready to go or what?” Dean’s voice shouts.

“Yeah, I - I’m almost ready,” you call back, straightening out your FBI outfit. Dean is leaning against the doorframe when you pull the door open.

“Well don’t you look snazzy,” Dean comments, “Took you long enough, let’s go.” Making your way to the car, you notice Sam already in the passenger seat. You grab the handle for the back door and slide into the seat. Sam doesn’t even look at you, let alone speak to you.

Dean slides into the driver’s seat and buckles up before turning the key in the ignition. He pulls out of the parking spot and starts down the road, headed to the morgue.

“Well, good morning everyone,” Dean says sarcastically, “Aren’t we a talkative group this morning. How was everyone’s night?”

“Apparently not as good as yours,” you mumble.

“Now that can’t be true,” Dean responds, “From the looks of it, we all got laid last night.” Dean’s eyes flick to the rear view mirror and you instinctively pull up the collar of your shirt, though you knew it was already too late to hide the hickey on your neck. Sam’s hand comes up and rubs the side of his neck, almost as if he rubbed hard enough, he could erase the hickey there along with the memory of what had happened last night. “So Y/N, who was the lucky bastard?” Dean asks.

“A bartender,” you answer, knowing that if you didn’t give him one, he’d keep pressing.

“What about you Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Give it a rest,” Sam grumbles.

“Sammy here doesn’t want to share the night he’s had,” Dean tells you, “From what I can tell, he punched a guy out and someone was very grateful for it.” Sam’s jaw clenches, but he doesn’t give an answer, his eyes stay glued on the road. Your eyes flick down to Sam’s right hand. It’s wrapped up in a bandage, probably bruised from the force with which he’d punched Todd. “Or maybe he cried during sex and now he’s embarrassed,” Dean continues.

“I said give it a rest,” Sam says through gritted teeth.

“Alright, alright, no one’s judging,” Dean says. The rest of the drive is spent in awkward silence. When you finally reach the morgue, you jump out of the car and head straight to the desk inside, introducing yourself and the boys. The receptionist tells you to wait in the waiting area while she calls the pathologist. Sam makes sure to keep Dean between the two of you, refusing to give you more than a passing glance. Dean begins to pick up on the awkwardness. “What’s going on between you two?” Dean asks.

“Nothing,” both you and Sam answer in unison.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean says, “Just work it out.” Dean extends his hand as the pathologist enters the room. He introduces the three of you before letting the pathologist lead you to where they stored the bodies.

“Originally, there had been four murders, ten as of this morning,” she tells you.

“Ten?” Sam asks. The pathologist nods her head.

“The latest six were discovered on a yacht just off the coast,” she explains, “Apparently, they went out for some late night partying and someone, or something, attacked them.”

“What do you mean by ‘something?’” you question.

“Well, normally, I would say that what happened was an animal attack, but to be honest, I have no clue what would do this, especially in the ocean,” she tells you as she pulls one of the bodies out of the cooler, “The bodies are all like this one, limbs torn off, turned inside out, but nothing is missing. They weren’t eaten by an animal, just torn apart. I have no clue how to explain it.”

“What about the first four bodies?” Dean asks.

“Nothing like these,” she answers, “One was stabbed, another with a broken neck, the third eviscerated, and the fourth burned alive. As far as we know, nothing connects them other than the fact that they were college kids on spring break, here to party for a week.”

“They have to be connected,” you reason, “Someone’s trying too hard to make it seem otherwise.”

“You’re right,” Sam says, though you can hear the grudging tone in his voice.

The pathologist shows you the other bodies and you examine them along with the boys. From what you can see, there are no linking factors, no marks to indicate that a supernatural creature was the cause of their deaths. You thank the pathologist and head back out, ready to conduct interviews with the friends of the deceased and locals who might know something.

“What do you think?” you ask at the end of the day when you return to the motel, “A witch maybe?” Sam gets out of the car and heads instantly for his room, not caring to stick around and chat.

“Maybe,” Dean says, “But I think we need to do some more research.” You knew what that meant.

“Have fun,” you tell him, giving him permission to go.

“Thanks,” he says, “Hey, before I go, did something happen between you two?”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“You and Sam,” Dean says, “Did you get in a fight or something?”

“Us? No, well, kinda,” you stumble, trying to come up with an excuse, “We went out to a bar last night, looking for one night stands like you suggested. I met a bartender and he wasn’t exactly nice to me. Sam punched him, like you guessed, and I got really mad at him. I decided to bring the guy back to my room, even though Sam told me not to, and I think Sam lost some respect for me after that.” You try to make your lie sound as convincing as possible.

“Oh,” Dean says, running his hand through his hair, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. It’s just that I could tell you were both off.”

“No, it’s fine,” you tell him, “I should probably go apologize, he was trying to help and I realize how ungrateful I seemed. Like I said, you have fun.”

“Thanks,” Dean says, “I hope it works out, the two of you are best friends and I hated seeing the two of you act like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you tell him, “It’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean nods before hopping in the car and pulling out of the parking lot. With your hands in your pockets, you head to Sam’s motel door. It feels like the hot, sticky air is suffocating you.

“Sam?” you call, knocking on the door, “We need to talk.” It takes a moment, but the door finally cracks open, the chain across it preventing it from opening all the way.

“Did you come back to tell me you hate me?” Sam asks. His body is half hidden behind the door.

“I’m sorry,” you say, your elaborate speech falling apart.

“Yeah, so am I,” Sam says, starting to close the door.

“Sam, wait,” you say, pressing your hand against the door to keep it open, “I didn’t mean what I said. I know I hurt you, but you have to know that I don’t hate you. You’re my friend, my best friend, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. What I said was stupid and childish and I hate myself for saying it to you.”

“Take your hand off the door,” Sam says. Slowly, you let your hand slide from the door. He shuts it and a sadness begins to wash over you. You almost turn to leave, but the next thing you know, Sam pulls the door open and gestures you inside. “What happened last night was -” Sam begins, but you cut him off.

“My fault,” you finish, “I don’t know what happened, but I thought things were going well with that guy. When things went wrong and you were there, I automatically blamed you for no reason. I guess I didn’t want to blame myself and you were the closest person I could force the blame onto.”

“Stop,” Sam says, “Just stop. It had nothing to do with you, everything was my fault. You were right, I wasn’t there by accident. I followed you on purpose. I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’ll just come out and say it. Ever since Valentine’s, I can’t stop thinking about what happened between us. I know we said it was a onetime thing, that we agreed on it, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Things went wrong with that bartender because I told him I was your boyfriend.”

“You - you what?” you question.

“I was jealous,” Sam says, “I wanted you and if I couldn’t have you, then I didn’t want him to have you either.”

“Why were you jealous?” you question, “It’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

“I know, I get that, it’s just that when I was with you, I felt like I could be myself,” Sam explains, “Like you said, we’re best friends. You know everything about me and when I’m with you I can be myself. I don’t have to pretend to be someone or something else or hide the fact that my life is a complete mess. I wanted that again.”

“I feel the same way,” you tell him.

“You do?” Sam asks, his voice suddenly hopeful.

“Yeah,” you answer, “Being with you is different from being with some random guy. I didn’t have to make up stories and lie about who or what I am.”

“I know you said the friends-with-benefits thing never works, but maybe it could for us,” Sam says, “Think about it. We both want someone we don’t have to lie to, someone who knows us. With the way we travel around, we can never have a relationship like that, not with anyone but each other.”

“And you want that?” you ask, “Sex with no strings attached? I thought you said you weren’t into meaningless sex.”

“I’m not,” Sam agrees, moving closer and placing his hands on your arms, “But this isn’t meaningless. We can be there for each other, in more ways than one. We’re friends, and we always will be, but when we need something other than a friend, we can have that too.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him. You liked the idea of knowing you had someone to be with, even if there was nothing romantic between you.

“So would I,” Sam says. Leaning in, he presses his lips to yours. He guides you backward until your back hits the wall. His lips break from yours and he leaves a trail of kisses along your jaw and down your neck. “I’m sorry for what I did to you last night,” Sam mumbles against your skin.

“Why?” you ask, “I’m not.” You run your hands through his hair as he looks up at you, a small smile crossing his lips. “But I am sorry for saying I hate you,” you tell him.

“I forgive you,” Sam says, standing up straight. You run your hands up his chest and over his shoulders. Sam leans in, capturing your lips again as his hands come to rest on your hips.

“I need you Sam,” you mumble against his lips and it sparks something in him. His hands grab at your clothes, popping open the button of your pants. “Sam!” you laugh, “Not here, we should go to my room.” Sam shakes his head.

“Uh-unh,” Sam mumbles against your lips, “Right here, right now. I need you. After that first time together, let alone after last night, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I need you, now, please.” You hesitate for a moment, but you decide to kick off your shoes and toe off your socks. Sam pushes down your pants and panties as you reach for the buckle of his belt and unbuckle it. He helps you, pushing down his pants and boxers just far enough to let his already hard cock spring free. As soon as you’ve kicked your pants and panties to the side, Sam’s hand hooks under your thigh and brings your leg up around his waist.

“Sam,” you moan as his hard cock slides through your wet folds.

“This is what you do to me,” Sam groans in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine, “Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me.”

“I want this Sam, I want you,” you tell him. Sam reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a condom, quickly opening it and rolling it over his length. “Have you just been carrying that around all day?” you ask.

“Don’t judge,” Sam warns. His other hand comes down and hooks beneath your thigh. He hoists you up as he wraps your legs around his waist, pressing you back against the wall. Neither of you even bothers to remove the rest of your clothing. “We have to be quick,” Sam says, “Before Dean comes back.”

“This turns you on doesn’t it?” you tease him as he rocks his hips against yours, “The idea of getting caught?” You moan as his cock slides through your folds again and again, hitting your clit with each roll of his hips. “Dean could walk in any minute now,” you continue, whispering in his ear, “What would he think? You fucking your best friend?” The question sets Sam off. His hands dig into the skin of your thighs and he thrusts into you hard, making you cry out.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Sam grunts, setting a demanding pace before you even have a chance to adjust to his size, “This is what I’ve been wanting. I’ve been thinking about this since last night.” His belt buckle clinks with each of his forceful thrusts as he fucks you against the wall.

“Sam,” you moan, threading your fingers into his hair and tugging. The feeling makes his hips snap forward, driving him deep inside you and hitting just the right spot. “You feel so good inside me,” you moan. One of your hands slides down to his shoulder and fists into his suit jacket as you try to hold on for dear life. He knew you inside and out, better than anyone else ever had or probably ever would.

Sam pounds into you again and again, his grunts falling in time with your moans. The knot in your stomach twists and coils, your hands fisting in his hair and clothes. Your moaning grows louder as he brings you closer and closer to the edge. “Cum for me,” Sam grunts between thrusts. Your head falls back against the wall as Sam pushes deep inside you with each thrust of his hips. His fingers dig into your thighs harder as he nears his climax.

“Sam, yes!” you moan, your back arching from the wall as he brings you right to the edge. Your walls pull tight around him and begin to flutter.

“That’s it,” Sam praises, “Fuck, that’s it.” His cock throbs against your walls, twitching hard as his thrusts become erratic. Sam leans forward, kissing your neck and jaw as he fucks you hard and fast.

“Oh Sam,” you cry out, “Sam!” Your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock. Sam captures your lips, muffling your moans of pleasure as he works you through your high. Your hands fist and your toes curl as your muscles tense and your back arches from the wall.

Sam’s climax follows closely after yours. You swallow the noises he makes as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. His hips thrust forward one last time, pushing himself deep inside you as his cock continues to pulse. You suck his bottom lip between your teeth and draw it out. Sam lets one of your legs fall from his waist, your foot finding the ground. His hand moves up to your cheek, cupping it as he deepens the kiss again.

You stay wrapped around him for a long moment as you come back down from your high, his body pressed right up against yours. “We should get dressed before Dean comes back,” you remind him. Sam hums and nods. He lets your other leg fall from his waist, kissing you one last time before pulling out of you. You stoop to collect your clothing, pulling them back on quickly.

“So, does this mean we have to come up with a new agreement?” Sam asks.

“Well, obviously, the original agreement didn’t work out so well,” you comment as you button up your pants, “If we make another one, what’s to say we’ll keep it.”

“Nothing,” Sam answers, “But now that we know what we both want, we’ll be able to make a better arrangement.” Sam cups your cheek again and guides your lips to his. You push him away playfully before grabbing his tie and tugging, leading him towards the door.

“Come on then Winchester,” you say playfully, “We can figure this out in my room.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and the boys continue working on their case while Sam and the reader try to keep their arrangement secret.

Warnings: Language, smut, angst

Fic:

You wake up with Sam’s body pressed right up against yours, his arms wrapped around you and his breath fanning against your skin. Your body was sore in the best way and as you stretch, it wakes Sam. “Good morning,” Sam whispers, nudging his nose against the back of your head and placing a kiss against your hair. You loved how he could be so dominant and so affectionate.

“Good morning,” you answer in return as you turn in his arms to face him, “You stayed.”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Sam says, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Why?” you ask. The two of you had agreed to keep your activities on the down low, not wanting Dean to catch on. Spending the night in your room wasn’t exactly in keeping with your friends-with-benefits agreement and it wasn’t a good way to kick it off either. The two of you had only just made this new arrangement, yet you were already breaking it.

“You wore me out last night,” Sam says, “I didn’t feel like leaving. Besides, I’m sure Dean enjoyed having the room to himself for once.”

“I’m sure he did,” you say rolling your eyes, “But what if he asks where you’ve been?”

“One night stand,” Sam shrugs, “I met a hot chick in a bar and I let her take me home. Dean would believe that.”

“You think he’ll start to catch on?” you worry.

“Eventually maybe,” Sam answers, “He’s not completely blind. We’ll just have to be careful. No more bruises where Dean can see them.”

“Agreed,” you say, reaching up to brush the mark you’d left on his neck with your fingertips.

“I should get out of here before Dean decides to come knocking on your door,” Sam says. You nod, though you didn’t really want to. If you could have your way, you’d be able to stay in bed with Sam for as long as you wanted. You wouldn’t have to hide your relationship from Dean or lie to Sam. When you thought about it, Sam was the only one you wanted. If you were being honest, you had feelings for him, but you knew he didn’t want to hear that. The more you thought about it, the more you came to realize that you loved him. That was the reason you couldn’t get him out of your head. You wanted to be with him, to have something romantic, but Sam wanted to be friends-with-benefits, nothing more. You were afraid that if you told him how you really felt, it would drive him away. When it came down to it, you’d rather have something with Sam than nothing at all.

“At least take a shower before you go,” you tell him, tracing random patterns along his chest and upper arm, “Wouldn’t want to go back to your room smelling like sex.” Sam chuckles quietly.

“Only if you join me,” Sam says, kissing you on the cheek.

“How could I refuse my best friend?” you ask playfully. Sam smiles before pushing himself up from the bed. He extends a hand to you and guides you from the bed.

As he leads you to the bathroom, you couldn’t help but think about how this wasn’t something friends did. Friends should be watching movies and joking around, not showering together and definitely not sleeping together. You couldn’t help but wonder if deep down Sam felt something for you. He had been jealous of Todd after all, surely he had been jealous for a reason. Plus he wasn’t into meaningless sex and he had said himself that what you had wasn’t meaningless.

When the water is warm enough, you step into the shower and guide Sam in after you. You step beneath the stream of water, wetting your hair before switching places with Sam. He runs his fingers through his hair and you watch as the water streams down his body. You couldn’t stop yourself from touching him. Slicking your hands with a bar of soap, you run them down Sam’s chest, covering his body with tiny bubbles.

Flicking your eyes down, you notice his cock growing harder and harder. With a smirk, you wrap your hand around his length and slide your soap covered hand up and down. “Fuck,” Sam groans as he grows stiffer in your hand. His hips buck forward lightly, pushing himself into your hand again and again.

Suddenly, Sam grabs your wrist and pulls your hand away from him. He turns you and pulls you against him so that your back is flush against his front. You moan as he grinds himself against you, his cock hard against your ass. The water from the shower head falls against Sam’s shoulders and trickles down his body, eventually making its way to yours.

Sam reaches for a bottle of shampoo and squeezes some into the palm of his hand before he begins soaping up your hair. His fingertips massage your scalp lightly, making you moan even more. When he’s satisfied with the job he’s done, he steps to the side and lets the water wash the suds from your hair.

Taking his place behind you again, he reaches for the bar of soap and rubs it between his palms. His hands begin to massage your shoulders, helping to relieve some of the soreness you felt. “I want you to touch yourself,” Sam instructs, “But only your clit and slowly.” You do as Sam has asked, one of your hands reaching down between your legs to rub slow circles around your clit. With your free hand, you reach behind you to thread the fingers into Sam’s hair.

You moan at the sensation, continuing to rock your hips back against Sam’s. He groans as you push yourself harder against his throbbing cock. Sam’s hands slide down your chest and move to cup your breasts. The soap makes your skin slick as he fondles and gropes you.

“Ready for a little bit more?” Sam asks, earning a nod and moan from you, “Good. Slide one finger into that tight little pussy of yours, but just pump it in and out, don’t curl it.”

You do as Sam had instructed, sliding your middle finger into yourself. Despite your desire to curl it against your g-spot, you refrain. “Sam,” you moan, your head lolling back against him as you begin pumping your finger in and out of yourself.

“That’s it,” Sam praises, grinding himself harder against you. One of his hands stays at your breast, the other sliding down your body. His hand comes to rest above yours and before you know it, he’s sliding his finger into you alongside yours. “Even with the water I can feel how wet you are,” Sam groans in your ear.

“Fuck, Sam,” you moan, rocking yourself into your hand so that you push both your finger and his deep inside you.

“I can’t wait until later,” Sam groans in your ear as his cock throbs against your ass, “Can’t wait to fuck you, to be inside that tight little pussy.” It made you happy that Sam was already thinking about being with you later instead of considering being with someone else.

“And what if I decide I want someone else tonight?” you tease.

“You won’t,” Sam answers.

“What makes you so sure?” you question.

“You know no one will ever feel as good as I do,” Sam says, “No one can ever fuck you as good as I can.”

“Cocky bastard,” you grumble. Sam draws a sudden gasp from your lips as he curls his finger against your g-spot.

“What was that?” Sam asks before dragging his teeth along your earlobe.

“I said you’re a cocky …” you begin, but don’t get to finish, “Oh Sam.” He pushes your hand away from yourself before filling you with three of his fingers, curling them against you.

“That’s what I thought,” Sam says, “Rub your clit for me. I want to feel you cum around my fingers.” You do as he asks, rubbing harsh circles around your clit as Sam pumps his fingers in and out of you roughly. A moan escapes your lips as his fingers curl and scissor inside you. His hips buck against you hard as he finger fucks you, his teeth grazing your shoulder. “So tight,” Sam groans, “Can’t wait to feel you around my cock later.”

“Sam please,” you moan, rubbing your clit harder, the pace matching the rhythm of Sam’s hips. You can feel him throbbing and twitching against your ass, you can even feel the slickness of his precum as it slides down your skin. Your walls grow tighter and tighter around his fingers as your stomach twists and coils.

“You’re getting close, I can feel it. Cum for me Y/N,” Sam instructs, his fingers curling hard against your g-spot.

“Oh Sam,” you moan, your hips bucking into his hand. One last curl of his fingers pushes you over the edge. “Sam!” you cry out, your moans echoing off the tile walls of the shower as your pussy clenches around Sam’s fingers.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam grunts as your body shudders against his. Sam pushes his hips hard against you and that’s all it takes for him to lose himself. His hips buck against you as his cock pulses, his cum shooting out of him in ribbons and landing against your back. Sam’s fingers pump in and out of you, working you through your high as he grinds his pulsing cock against your ass, milking himself for all he’s worth.

Your knees go weak as you come back down from your high, but Sam’s arms wrap tightly around you, holding you up. His cum makes your skin sticky for a moment, but the water quickly trickles down your skin and washes it away. “I thought we agreed to a shower,” you comment, “Not to making a mess of ourselves.”

“We also agreed to a one night stand, but you saw how that turned out,” Sam comments, placing kisses along your shoulder.

“I’m glad we changed our arrangement,” you say, wanting to hear his response.

“Me too,” Sam agrees, “No dating and no commitments, just sex. It’s perfect for our situation.”

“Yeah,” you agree, though that wasn’t what you wanted to hear. You wanted to find just a hint of something to tell you that he loved you in return, but he wasn’t giving it to you. 

The two of you finish up your shower and get cleaned up before Sam finally leaves. Luckily, Dean doesn’t come knocking until Sam is well away from your room. “Have you seen Sam?” Dean asks as he takes a seat on the corner of the desk, “I haven’t seen him since I left last night and he won’t answer his phone.”

“Not since last night,” you tell Dean, “We talked after you left and we made up. After that, I figured he went back to his room.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not fighting anymore,” Dean says, “I hate seeing you two at odds with each other.”

“It was a stupid fight anyway,” you sigh. A sudden knock on the door makes you jump. Dean hops down from the desk to look through the peephole.

“Well speak of the Devil,” Dean says as he opens the door to let Sam in.

“That isn’t funny,” Sam grumbles as he steps into your room. He tosses a bag of food to Dean who catches it and opens it eagerly.

“Thanks,” Dean says, pulling out a breakfast sandwich and taking a bite.

“No problem,” Sam says before turning to you, “This is for you Y/N,” Sam hands you a cup containing your favorite morning drink and a bag with your favorite breakfast food in it.

“Aren’t those the same clothes you wearing yesterday?” Dean asks through a mouth full of food, “Where have you been all night?”

“Out,” Sam says simply.

“Y/N told me you made up,” Dean continues.

“We did,” Sam says. Dean’s eyes flick between you and Sam before he crumples up the wrapper of his sandwich.

“Well, now that we’re all friends again, I think it’s time to get this show on the road,” Dean says. He tosses the wrapper into the trash can before wiping the crumbs from his hands.

The three of you head out to the Impala and you decide to take the seat behind Dean’s so that you can watch Sam. He only acknowledges you when the conversation finds it necessary, keeping his eyes on the road and talking with Dean. Sam was much better at hiding your secret than you were.

Today, you’d be scoping out the marina from which the boat of murdered college kids had left. Sam and Dean go to search for someone who works at the docks and you decide to head off on your own. You needed some time away from the boys, Sam specifically, and you figured that you could talk to a few of the people who were hanging around and ask them if they’d seen anything strange. Unfortunately, there don’t seem to be many people around.

“Excuse me,” someone says from behind you as you walk down the dock. Turning, you find a man chasing after you.

“Yes?” you ask.

“Sorry, it’s just that I haven’t seen you here before,” the man says, “I was just wondering if you’re here about the murders.”

“Possibly,” you answer, “Why? Do you know something about them?”

“I might,” the man says.

“What can you tell me?” you question.

“I know who’s been committing the murders,” he says, “It was me.” His eyes flash black and you instantly go on the defensive. Reaching into your pocket, you hold on to a vial of holy water. You knew you wouldn’t be able to kill him, but at least you could go out fighting. “Oh calm down,” he says, “I don’t want to kill you, unless you make me. I’d much rather make a deal.”

“Never,” you answer.

“Now hold on a minute,” he says, “You don’t even know what I’m offering. I know about you and the Winchester boy. I know how you lust after a man who doesn’t love you. You know what I am and you know what I could do. I could make him love you.”

“And what?” you ask, “Give me ten good years with him before you drag my soul to Hell? I think I’ll pass.”

“Either that or I could just kill you here and now,” he says.

“Go ahead and try,” you dare him.

“If that’s what you want,” he says, “The only question now is how to kill you. I haven’t drowned anyone yet or buried anyone alive, but neither of those will do. No, I think it would be more poetic to rip your heart out. If I don’t do it now, Sam will only do it later on. I might as well save you the pain.”

“Kill me and Sam and Dean will hunt you down,” you tell him, “They’ll kill you slowly, painfully.”

“They can try,” the demon says, “If they can find me.”

“They’ll be here any minute now,” you warn.

“I’m sure they will,” he says, “But they won’t find me here. Think about my offer. I’ll give you a few days, but next time you refuse me, it’ll be the last thing you do. Count yourself lucky, everyone else I deal with only gets one chance to refuse me before I kill them.” The next thing you know, the demon snaps his fingers and disappears.

If nothing else, you knew the culprit of the murders, but had you had a weapon, you would’ve killed him right then and there. You quickly run back up the dock, looking for the boys. When you find them, you tell them about what had happened, leaving out the exact details of the deal the demon had offered you.

“At least we know what we’re after,” Sam says, “But you should’ve been more careful. He could’ve hurt you.”

“Yeah, next time, you’re not facing him alone. Now we just need to hunt him down,” Dean adds, “It shouldn’t be hard. If he carries on the way he has been, all we have to do is hang out at some of the parties and he’ll show up sooner or later.”

“I guess we’ve got a plan for later then,” you comment, making Dean grin. Both you and Sam roll your eyes.

***

You’d spent too much time just standing around for your own liking. The three of you had been party hopping for the last few hours, but so far, nothing had turned up. Sam and Dean seemed to be enjoying themselves, but you very much were not. From time to time, someone will try to flirt with you, but you shrug them all off. You can’t keep your eyes off Sam as he laughs and flirts, anger welling inside you. Part of you wondered if this was how Sam had felt when he saw you flirting with Todd.

He didn’t belong to you, you knew that. As part of your agreement, you could sleep with anyone you wanted and so could Sam, though you knew you didn’t want anyone but him. You knew it was crazy, but you couldn’t help but wonder what your life would be like if you accepted the demon’s deal. Your soul would probably wind up in Hell one way or another, but at least this way you’d have ten happy years before you went. You shake the idea from your head. Accepting the deal wouldn’t make things better. It would force Sam to love you and you’d be living a lie. You couldn’t do that to yourself and you certainly couldn’t do that to him.

When the girl Sam is talking to begins touching his chest, you decide you can’t take it anymore. You weren’t going to find this demon tonight anyway. He made it pretty clear that he’d find you in a few days. You stalk down the beach and head back to your motel, hoping to get some sleep.

“Hey, is everything alright?” you hear Sam call after you as you head down the street that leads to your room.

“Oh, hi Sam,” you say, trying to sound like everything was fine, “What’s up?”

“I didn’t see anything unusual, did you?” Sam asks.

“Nope,” you answer, “I thought I’d go back to the room and rest.” The two of you fall into step as you head back to the motel.

“You wanna watch some T.V. or something?” Sam asks.

“Sure,” you answer, “But what about that girl you were talking to? She seemed pretty into you.”

“I guess,” Sam shrugs, “I just wasn’t interested.”

The two of you stop by a gas station on the way back and grab some snacks before heading back. The whole way back, you debate what you’re going to watch and eventually Sam gives in, letting you have your way. You set up your computer and put on the show you had your mind set on.

Sam settles down on the bed beside you and opens up a bag of popcorn, crunching loudly on a few pieces as the show starts. You playfully grab a piece from the bag and toss it into the air, trying to catch it in your mouth, but failing.

“Damn it,” you laugh as the popcorn hits your chin and falls to the bed. Sam smirks and tries to show you up. You laugh again as the popcorn bounces off Sam’s nose. “Wow, we suck at that,” you chuckle.

“Speak for yourself,” Sam says, I did exactly what I intended to do.

“Sure,” you say, rolling your eyes. You turn your attention back to your show, but you can’t help but notice Sam moving closer to you. By the time the show is over, Sam is right next to you, his thigh pressed against yours, your fingers interlaced with his.

“Would it be alright if I spend the night again?” Sam asks, quickly adding, “Dean asked if he could have the room again tonight and I agreed, so I don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Sure,” you answer, trying to read whether he was telling the truth or if he was making an excuse to stay the night again. Nothing in his expression gives away his intentions.

“Thanks,” Sam says, running his free hand through his hair, “I wasn’t looking forward to spending the night in the Impala.”

“Yeah, no problem,” you tell him, “You wanna watch another episode or -” Sam cuts you off as he presses his lips to yours. “I guess that’s a no,” you say, breaking the kiss. You shut your computer and place it on the floor beside your bed as Sam moves the snacks to the nightstand.

“I need you,” Sam tells you, grabbing you and pulling you to his lap, “I’ve been thinking about this since this morning.”

“Really?” you ask, “With the way you were flirting with that girl I thought maybe you forgot about your plans.”

“Never,” Sam says, “We’re friends, would I lie to you?”

“Maybe,” you tell him, “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to prove I wasn’t lying,” Sam says. His hands reach for the front of your shirt and open it quickly before pushing the material from your shoulders. As soon as your shirt is gone, you begin working on the buttons of his shirt. Reaching behind you, you unhook your bra and toss it to the side. Sam sits up as best as he can and pulls his shirt from his body, allowing you to run your hands down his bare chest.

“Fuck,” you groan as Sam’s hands find your waist and pull you down against him, his arousal evident through his jeans.

“Feel that?” Sam asks, “That’s what you do to me. Ever since that first night I can’t stop thinking about fucking you.”

“I need you Sam,” you tell him, grinding yourself against his jean clad cock.

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Sam says, his hand reaching for the button of your pants. You remove the rest of your clothing awkwardly before opening Sam’s jeans and yanking them and his boxers down and tossing them to the side. Sam reaches for the box of condoms you’d left in the nightstand drawer from the night before and pulls one out, rolling it over his cock. “Come here,” he says, guiding you up his body until you’re straddling his lap again. You place your hands against his chest before leaning down and placing kisses against his neck. “I’m gonna make you scream my name,” Sam promises, his hands running deceptively gently along the length of your body.

“Prove it,” you dare him. Sam accepts the challenge, his hands gripping your hips tightly and pulling you down against him. You moan as he guides your hips, grinding you against him.

“I need you to take my cock,” Sam groans as he makes himself comfortable against the pillows.

“I want you,” you tell him, “Need you to fuck me.” Sam lifts your hips before wrapping his hand around his cock and lining himself up with your entrance. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth and groans as he guides you onto his cock. Your moans fill the room alongside his groans. The way he felt inside you was addicting.

One of his hands grips your hip tightly as the other moves up to your breast, squeezing the flesh and plucking your nipple. His eyes drink in every inch of you as you set your pace, riding him roughly. “That’s it,” Sam praises, “You take my cock so well.”

“Oh Sam,” you moan as you slide him in and out of you over and over again. Sam lifts his hips in time with your rhythm, pushing him deep inside you and hitting all the right spots. His cock throbs and twitches against your walls, making you moan loudly. You bite down on your bottom lip as you sit up above him, keeping yourself from crying out. The action only makes Sam more determined.

He takes hold of your hips again, holding you tightly to keep you from moving. “You feel so fucking good,” Sam grunts as he bucks his hips up from the bed, driving his length into you again and again. Even with the way he feels, you refrain from screaming his name. You can tell he’s becoming frustrated.

Sam pulls out of you and flips you over, your back hitting the bed. He quickly settles between your legs and pushes back into you. His pace picks up quickly, slamming into you hard over and over again. You moan for him as he holds you down, fucking you into the bed. Your fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders, trying to hold on to something solid. The bed creaks beneath you and the headboard slams against the wall.

“Sam,” you moan, your back arching from the bed. Sam’s cock hits your g-spot with each rough thrust.

“You can be louder than that,” Sam groans in your ear, his body sliding against yours.

“Fuck,” you moan louder, “Sam.”

“Better,” Sam grunts, “But that’s still not what I want to hear.” Sam changes his rhythm, giving you exactly what you need to make your stomach knot and your walls grow tight. His cock twitches hard inside you and he delivers the perfect thrust, this time making you cry out.

“Sam!” you practically scream for him as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. You wrap your arms around him and hold him tightly as you cum around him, drawing out his orgasm. Sam’s hips stutter against yours as he rides out his orgasm, helping you through yours. You kiss him as you both recover from your highs, both of you clinging to each other.

You wanted so badly to say that you loved him, but you keep your feelings to yourself. There was no way you were going to risk the relationship you had with him. Even if he didn’t love you, you were still friends and you didn’t want to ruin that.

“You have to be more careful,” Sam says, cupping your cheek with one of his hands, “You should’ve been carrying a weapon. From now on, I want you carrying an angel blade at all times.”

“I’m fine,” you tell him, “Nothing happened.” Reaching up, you push a strand of hair behind his ear.

“That’s not what I mean,” Sam says, as he pulls himself from you. He discards the condom and moves to your side, not even hesitating to pull you to him. “If that demon had decided to attack you instead of offering you a deal, he could’ve killed you,” Sam says.

“It’s not like I haven’t been attacked before,” you tell him, “I know how to fight.”

“I know,” Sam says, “But you’re my best friend. You know I hate seeing you hurt and I don’t know what I’d do if you died. Now that we know he’s after you, I want you to stay close. Until he’s dead, no more wandering off, ok? I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Despite promising to stay close to Sam, the reader sneaks out in the dead of night to deal with the demon on their own.

Warnings: Fighting a demon, language, injured reader, fight with Sam, no smut in this part

Fic:

Sam was driving you crazy. It had been four days since you last saw the demon and you spent almost every second of those days with Sam. You had promised to stay close to Sam and until this demon was dead, he wasn’t going to let you out of his sight. Dean had even agreed to switch rooms with you so that Sam could keep an eye on you. Spending so much time with your best friend would’ve been one thing, but spending it with the man you loved who didn’t love you back was quite another. It took everything you had to pretend you didn’t love him and you knew you couldn’t take this much longer. You needed your own space. This demon had to die, and soon.

You waited until Sam was fast asleep before sneaking out. There would probably be Hell to pay later, but right now you didn’t care. With an angel’s blade hidden up the sleeve of your jacket and a flask of holy water in your pocket, you head out.

It’s around three in the morning when he finally finds you. “Took you long enough to sneak away from the Winchesters’,” the demon says pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against. The streets are deserted save for the two of you and only the street lamps light the sidewalk. “Did you finally decide to accept my deal?” he asks.

“What does the deal entail exactly?” you ask, moving closer.

“It’s up to you,” the demon says, “You can have anything you want, all I ask for in return is your soul in ten years.”

“You killed all those other people,” you begin, “What’s going to stop you from killing me too?”

“I only killed the people who didn’t make a deal,” he says with a shrug, “Either way I get another soul for Hell, the only difference is whether Hell gets the soul now or ten years in the future.”

“You know I want Sam to love me,” you say, “But what if I want a life with him? No more hunting or danger, just us. And nothing can come after us. We get to leave hunting and be together for the next ten years. Plus, once I’m gone, Sam has to be safe.”

“You can have that,” the demon says, “Ten years of happiness and safety. The perfect life with your Winchester. All you have to do is say yes and seal it with a kiss.”

“Yes,” you answer, getting ready for a fight. The demon gives you a smile, leaning towards you for a kiss to seal the deal. For half a second, you actually consider accepting his offer, but you knew you couldn’t force Sam into a life he didn’t want. Dropping the angel blade down your sleeve, you catch it by the hilt and lash out at the demon. He catches a glimpse of the weapon and is able to get far enough away to prevent you from killing him.

“You sneaky bitch,” the demon snarls as the blade catches him in the arm, “I should’ve known better than to deal with a fucking hunter.” His eyes flash black as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife, ready to fight back. The two of you circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Moving forward, you try to slash the blade across the demon’s throat, but he dodges and catches you in the side with his knife. You cry out as the blade pierces your skin. “You say we’re the monsters,” the demon says, “Here I was offering you the best ten years of your life and you try to kill me. How exactly does that make me the monster?”

You try to hold back the tears that are welling to your eyes. The pain was almost intolerable, but you manage to stay on your feet, gripping your blade tightly. You hold your side with your free hand, blood seeping into your clothing.

“I’d rather die than live any lie you have to offer,” you tell him through gritted teeth. Suddenly, the pain becomes too much and you drop to your knees.Trying not to catch his attention, you slip your hand into your pocket and open your flask.

“Then die you shall,” the demon says, “I’m only too happy to kill the Winchester’s friend. It’s only a matter of time before I get to kill them too.” He walks towards you, leaving himself open for an attack.

“Good luck with that,” you tell him, “I imagine it would be difficult to kill anyone if you were dead.” He opens his mouth to speak, but you stop him by throwing the holy water in his face. The demon cries out and while he’s distracted, you drive the angel blade through his heart. You turn your eyes away as a bright light emanates from him, marking his death.

“Shit,” you groan, dropping your weapon to the ground. You clutch your side with one hand, groping for your phone with the other. You type in Dean’s number and hold the phone up to your ear.

“It’s three thirty in the morning, what the Hell do you want?” Dean grumbles sleepily.

“Yeah, hello to you too,” you grumble, “Get your ass out of bed. I’ve got a dead demon on my hands and I could use your help.” You hear the rustle of sheets as Dean presumably sits up in bed.

“You killed him?” Dean asks, “When?”

“I don’t know, two minutes ago maybe,” you snap, “Are you going to help me or not? I’d like to get this dead body off the street before someone sees it and I need to be patched up. I’m kinda bleeding out here.”

“Oh, shit,” Dean says, “Tell me where you are, I’ll come find you.” You tell him the cross streets before hanging up. Shoving your phone back into your pocket, you press both hands hard against your side, trying to stop the bleeding. You slump against the nearest wall, trying to calm yourself as you wait for help to arrive.

It isn’t long before you hear the roar of the Impala’s engine as the car speeds down the street. The car comes to a screeching halt as Dean spots you and the dead body. “Great,” you grumble to yourself as Sam hops out of the passengers’ side of the car.

“What the Hell were you thinking?” Sam asks, “You could’ve been killed.” He races towards you and examines your wound. “It looks like you almost were,” Sam says, “You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Sam pulls your arm around his shoulders and helps you to the car. Once he’s got you to the back seat, he pulls your shirt up just far enough to better examine your wound. “Fuck,” Sam says, “It’s deep. Here.” He pulls his t-shirt over his head and hands it to you, “Press this against your side. I’ll be right back.”

Sam goes to help Dean with the body, hiding it as best as they can before returning to the car. Dean brings the car to life as Sam moves to the back seat and presses the material harder against your side. “How does it look?” Dean asks, his eyes flicking up to look in the rearview mirror.

“Not good,” Sam answers, before turning back to you, “This is why I wanted you to stay close. I should’ve been there to help you.”

“He’s dead now and we’re all alive,” you groan, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“But you’re hurt,” Sam informs you, as if you didn’t already know that, “This is what I was trying to prevent.”

Dean pulls into a space at the motel parking lot and helps Sam get you to the room. As soon as you’re situated, Sam sends Dean away. You knew there was going to be Hell to pay and this was it. “Sam, before you say anything else, you have to let me explain,” you begin, “I was just trying to end this hunt and protect you and Dean.”

“I can’t believe you’d do something so stupid,” Sam says angrily as he sits down on the bed with his first aid kit, “You shouldn’t have risked your life for us.”

“I was doing what I thought was necessary,” you tell him, “The demon wanted to deal with me and I knew that if you or Dean were around, he wouldn’t show up.” You hiss loudly as Sam begins cleaning your wound.

“I should’ve been there to protect you,” Sam says quietly, “I hate seeing you in pain.”

“How bad is it?” you ask through gritted teeth.

“It’s deep,” Sam says, “But it’s nothing I can’t patch up.” He reaches into his kit and pulls out a bottle of pills. “Take two of these,” he instructs, “This is going to hurt, but the pills will help.” He gets you a glass of water and lets you take the pills so that they’ll have time to take effect before he starts working on you. Sam keeps talking to you, but his words don’t seem to make since. The pills make you sleepy and your mind can’t process what Sam is telling you.

The next thing you know, all the lights are out and you’re dressed in a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Sam has you lying comfortably in his arms, each of his breaths moving your hair. “Sam?” you ask quietly.

“Go back to sleep,” Sam tells you, “You need rest.”

“I’m sorry,” you say. You genuinely felt bad for sneaking off the way you had after you promised you wouldn’t, but at the time you felt that you had to do it. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Not now,” Sam says, running his hand gently through your hair, “You need your rest. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Injured reader, a little angsty, smut

Fic:

When you wake, the bed beside you is cold. You push yourself up and hiss from the pain surging through your side. Looking to your right, you notice Sam sitting on the other bed, his elbows on his knees and his face hidden behind his hands.

“Good morning Sam,” you whisper, your fingertips pressing against the tender skin on your side. He doesn’t respond. “Sam?” you ask a little louder.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Sam says, refusing to look at you.

“Can’t do what?” you ask timidly.

“This,” Sam answers, rubbing his face between his hands before sitting up straighter, “Us. I thought we could make this friends-with-benefits thing work, but you were right.”

“No I wasn’t,” you say, becoming panicked as you realize that you were losing him, “I know what I said, but I was wrong. You were right when you said we could never have a relationship with anyone outside our lifestyle. At least this way we have someone.”

“I don’t want to pretend anymore,” Sam tells you.

“Sam, I don’t understand what happened,” you say as you turn to sit on the edge of the bed, “I know you didn’t want me running off on my own to hunt that demon, but I didn’t think it would make you leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Sam says, “But I can’t sleep with you anymore.”

“Why?” you ask. 

“I - I just can’t,” he answers.

“Sam, if you’re going to end our deal then at least give me a reason,” you plead, “Did I hurt you somehow? Did you fall in love with someone else?” When he doesn’t answer, you add, “I deserve to know. Why are you breaking our deal?”

“Because I fell in love with you Y/N,” Sam almost shouts. He pushes himself up from the bed and walks away from you, leaving you stunned. You watch, wide eyed, as Sam paces the motel room. “I know we had a deal,” he says, “And I know I’ve just messed things up between us, but I can’t sit around and act like being with you is only something I want to do to pass the time. Pretending that I’m not in love with you is killing me, especially when I know you don’t love me back. You never wanted me to love you and I understand that, but I couldn’t help myself. I know this means what we had is over, but I just can’t lie anymore.”

“When did I ever say I didn’t want you to love me?” you ask.

“You agreed to the deal,” Sam says, “I didn’t think you wanted anything else.”

“You agreed just as much as I did,” you say, “I didn’t think you wanted to be anything other than my friend. That’s the only reason I agreed to that stupid deal in the first place.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sam asks, his pacing coming to a halt.

“I love you Sam,” you tell him without hesitation, “I have for a while now, even if I didn’t let on. When I thought about telling you, I couldn’t help but think it would ruin what we had and I decided I’d rather have something with you than nothing at all.”

“I didn’t know,” Sam says, his hand running through his hair nervously, “After that first night, I thought you didn’t want to be with me again, but I knew I didn’t want anyone other than you. It made me so jealous to see you flirting with that guy, and I know that’s no excuse for what I did, but I didn’t want to see you with someone who didn’t love you when I was right there.”

“I wondered about that,” you admit, “But I didn’t really think it meant anything. I thought maybe you just wanted someone and I was the easiest target.”

“I know I said I did it because I wanted to be with someone who knew me, but that wasn’t true. It wasn’t just anyone I wanted, I wanted you. I should’ve told you I loved you that night,” Sam tells you.

“And I should’ve told you about a month before that,” you respond. Sam looks down at the floor, shaking his head and smiling.

“I’m such an idiot,” Sam laughs.

“If you are, then so am I,” you tell him. You try to push yourself up from the bed, but a yelp escapes your lips as pain surges through your side.

“Don’t move,” Sam instructs, rushing to the bed beside you. He wraps one arm around you and places his other hand against your cheek. “You have to be more careful,” he tells you.

“Are you still mad at me for sneaking off?” you ask.

“How could I stay mad at you?” Sam asks with a gentle smile, “Just warn a guy next time ok? I panicked when Dean woke me up in the middle of the night ranting about how you’d gone to get yourself killed.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” you sigh, rolling your eyes, “Dean’s just dramatic.”

“But still, I was worried about you,” Sam says.

“I’ll give you a heads up before I go and try to get myself killed again, deal?” you ask playfully. You were trying to lighten things up, but Sam’s smile turns into a scowl.

“First, I’d rather you just didn’t run off; and second, let’s not make any more deals,” Sam says.

“Why not?” you question.

“Because we only seem to break them,” he answers, “It’s becoming a pattern and I don’t like it.”

“Fine, no deals, just promises. I promise not to run off and get myself killed without telling you first,” you tell him.

“You’re so stubborn,” Sam laughs, “Why can’t you just promise not to run off and get yourself killed?”

“Because then I wouldn’t be me,” you shrug, “I guess that’s the hunter in me.”

“I love you,” he says before leaning in to kiss your lips. You thought this kiss might have been different from all the rest, but it wasn’t. The way he kisses you is exactly the way he had always kissed you, even from that first night. He had always loved you and he had never tried to hide it, even if he hadn’t been completely forthcoming.

“I love you too,” you tell him, breaking the kiss just long enough to say the words. Sam grabs you and pulls you closer, making you hiss.

“Sorry,” Sam says, his hand gently trailing down your side. He pulls your shirt up to examine your bandage. “I should change this,” Sam says, his fingers brushing the edge of the gauze. He leaves to grab his first aid kit before returning to the bed. “Do you want any more pain killers?” Sam asks before beginning.

“No, I’m good,” you answer, “I can take it.” Sam nods before getting to work. He helps you pull your shirt over your head before he begins unwrapping the bandage from around your abdomen. His every touch is gentle, the brush of his fingers against your skin making you shiver. “Thanks,” you say as he fastens the new bandage around your abdomen.

“No problem,” he answers, beginning to clean up. Reaching up to cup his cheek, you bring his gaze to yours. You could lose yourself in his hazel eyes.

“I love you Sam,” you tell him, making him smile.

“I love you too Y/N,” Sam says. He reaches up to grab your wrist, holding it in place as he turns his head to the side to place a kiss against your palm. Sam leaves to put away his kit and throw away the bandages before returning to your side. When he returns, you move to straddle his lap, ignoring the slight pain. “What are you doing?” Sam asks, his hands sliding down your sides as you settle yourself above him.

“Nothing,” you answer innocently, leaning in to kiss him. You both mumble your love for each other against each other’s lips. Sam seems tentative in the way he touches you and you can tell he’s afraid of hurting you. You thread your fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss as you rock your hips down against him. His arousal is evident through his sweat pants, and yours. “I want you Sam,” you mumble against his lips.

“No,” Sam mumbles, “Not a good idea.”

“Why not?” you ask.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam says.

“You won’t,” you assure him. Sam lifts you up and turns to lie you back against the sheets. A quiet groan rumbles deep in your throat at the sudden movement and as Sam settles himself above you.

“See?” Sam says, pushing himself away, “I’ve already hurt you.”

“You just have to be gentle,” you tell him, laughing as you add, “I know that’s hard for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asks.

“I know you like it rough, Winchester,” you tease.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Sam says with a wicked grin. Reaching for you, he helps you out of your sweatpants and panties, leaving you naked save for the bandage wrapped around your abdomen. He leans in slowly and presses his lips to yours gently as he positions you on your side so that your uninjured side is against the bed. Lying with your back towards him, Sam removes his clothing and settles himself up against you. You moan as his rigid cock prods your ass cheek, precum dripping against your skin.

Sam slides one arm beneath your head, reaching down to cup your breast and tug your nipple. His other hand moves down to cup your sex, the heel of his hand pressing against your clit. “Sam,” you mumble, pushing your hips back against him, making him groan.

“I love you,” Sam whispers between placing kisses along your shoulder and neck. His nose squishes against your jaw as he kisses your jaw line. “Do you know how happy it makes me to finally be able to say that?” Sam asks. 

“No,” you tease, “Why don’t you show me?” Sam chuckles, the vibrations sending shivers down your spine. Suddenly, Sam pulls away from you and reaches for the box of condoms in the nightstand drawer. Looking over your shoulder, you watch as Sam rolls the condom over his length. 

Sam captures your lips as he settles himself in behind you again. He pulls your leg back over his, opening you up for him. You moan as his cock nestles in your damp folds, the tip pressing against your clit. You can feel him throbbing against you and it makes you needy. “How do you feel?” Sam asks, rocking his hips against you in a slow and steady rhythm.

“Could be worse,” you shrug, “Could be better too.”

“Now you’re just trying to egg me on,” Sam accuses, making you laugh, “And you wonder why I’m rough.” Another moan escapes your lips as Sam pushes into you slowly, letting you feel each inch of his throbbing cock as he fills you to the hilt.

“I love you Sam,” you whisper as he sheathes himself inside you completely.

Sam nestles his face into the crook of your neck and mumbles his love for you against your skin. Reaching behind you, you fist your hand into Sam’s hair and tug just as you press your hips back. “You said you wanted me to be gentle,” Sam groans, “You’re making it difficult.”

“You’ve still gotta move,” you groan, pushing back on him. There’s a slight pain in your side, but with the sensations Sam’s creating, you’re able to ignore it. Sam kisses your neck and jaw as he pulls out of you and slides back in, making you moan.

“Was that ok?” he asks, pausing to make sure he hadn’t hurt you.

“Don’t stop,” you tell him. Sam does as you ask, moving inside you slow and easy. “Oh Sam,” you moan, “I love you.” Sam smiles against your skin. He holds you snuggly against him, though you can tell he’s holding back. He’d never been so gentle with you.

“I love you too,” Sam whispers. His hand slides back up your leg, moving higher and higher until his fingers find your clit again. You moan as he presses slow circles around the bundle of nerves, only adding to the pleasure of having Sam inside you.

You loved that you didn’t have to pretend anymore and you could tell that Sam loved it too. This time, he wasn’t afraid to express his true feelings for you and you knew it would be that way every time you were together from then on out.

Sam’s thrusts become faster, but no less gentle. Another moan escapes your lips as Sam’s cockhead hits your g-spot again and again. His fingers press harder circles around your clit, making you moan loudly as your stomach coils. You arch your back as much as you can without causing yourself extra pain, pressing your breast harder into his hand. Sam groans right next to your ear, the sounds drawing you closer and closer to climax. His kisses become rougher as he nears his high as well, his cock twitching hard inside you.

“Sam,” you moan, your walls fluttering around him. Sam groans loudly at the feeling. The knot in your stomach pulls tight at the sound and snaps, making you cry out as your walls clamp down around his length. Your hand fists in his hair as Sam works you through your orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through you.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, his arms flexing around you as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. “I love you,” Sam whispers over and over again as he kisses your neck and jaw line. You can feel every little twitch of his muscles, his body slotted right up against yours. His thrusts slow and come to an end, leaving him buried deep inside you.

“I love you Sam,” you answer. You melt in his arms, loving the warmth of him sinking into your skin.

“Are you in any pain?” Sam asks, his hand sliding up your body and tracing random patterns.

“I feel pretty good actually,” you laugh, “Thanks to you.” Sam laughs as he nuzzles his face into your hair. “I feel like such a moron,” you tell him, running your fingers through his hair.

“Like you said; if you are, then so am I,” Sam tells you.

“I almost traded my soul for something I already had,” you tell him.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, pulling away from you slightly.

“The demon didn’t just offer me a life away from hunting, he offered me a life with you,” you confess, “Ten years of happiness for my soul.”

“And as soon as he offered you that deal, you killed him,” Sam laughs, teasing you, “Was the idea of being with me for ten years really that bad?”

“I was hoping for more than ten years,” you admit, “Even if you didn’t love me.”

“I want to give you more than that demon offered you,” Sam whispers, “We’ll probably never leave hunting behind, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a life together. I love you Y/N, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You don’t need to make any demon deals to ensure that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: More udc 

Warnings: Smut, sex in the Impala, public sex, language

Fic:

Since your hunt for the demon had ended, keeping your relationship with Sam on the down low had become increasingly more difficult. You had no problem with Dean finding out, eventually, but for the time being you wanted to keep it between you and Sam. Dean would no doubt have something negative to say about the relationship and neither you nor Sam wanted to hear it just yet.

As far as Dean knew, nothing had changed between you and Sam. If anything, he was just happy that the tension between the two of you had dissipated. Dean knew that you and Sam were best friends and you gave him no reason to believe that you were sleeping together.

Keeping your secret was always most difficult on long road trips. You’d sit behind Dean’s seat so that you had a better view of Sam. From time to time, Sam would look back at you, making you smile as his gaze meets yours. Whenever Cas joined you on a hunt, he would sit behind Sam, tilting his head and knitting his brow at the looks shared between you and Sam. You knew if you didn’t dial it back, Cas would catch on, but you couldn’t stop yourself from letting your feeling show now and again.

Your latest hunt had you driving from the bunker to Nevada in order to investigate reports of dragons hiding out in the desert. The trip seemed to be taking forever and Sam hadn’t been able to make excuses to sneak to your room at night. It had been a good long while since you’d been able to be with Sam and it was driving you crazy. He was right there and yet he was out of reach. You could tell the lack of contact was getting to Sam too. Both of you craved each other and there was nothing you could do unless you wanted to alert Dean to your relationship with his brother.

“Anyone else hungry?” Dean asks, bringing you out of your daydream about Sam, “I’m starving.”

“I could eat,” you answer.

“Me too,” Sam agrees.

“The sign back there said there’s a burger joint at the next exit,” Dean tells you, “We can stop there and grab something to eat while we drive.”

“Sounds good to me,” you shrug. Sam agrees too and Dean pulls off at the next exit. He pulls into the parking lot and Sam offers to go in and order for everyone, but Dean refuses, claiming that if he doesn’t order himself, he won’t get the pie he’s been craving. You watch as Dean climbs out of the car and closes the door behind him, heading into the restaurant.

“Y/N?” Sam asks, quickly drawing your attention, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you reply with a grin. It felt good to finally say the words again. Reaching forward, you place your hand on Sam’s forearm and he moves to cover your hand with his.

“It’s been so long since I’ve said that,” Sam states, squeezing your hand.

“I miss you, Sam,” you tell him.

“What do you mean? I’m right here,” Sam teases.

“You know what I mean,” you sigh, rolling your eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam admits, “I need you too.”

“We need to come up with an excuse for you to leave your room tonight,” you suggest.

“Agreed,” Sam replies, “But I need you now too.”

“Now?” you ask, “But, Sam, Dean’s right inside. He’ll be back any minute.”

“There’s a line,” Sam tells you, “Dean’s at the back and it’s going to take a while for them to cook the order. Please, Y/N, I need you.”

“We’d have to be quick,” you warn, rubbing your thighs together in search of friction, “If Dean catches us, he’ll kill us.”

“He can try,” Sam says daringly, squeezing your hand.

“This getting caught thing really does turn you on doesn’t it?” you tease him. Sam grins and you tell him to join you in the back seat.

You wait for Sam as he hops out of the car and heads to the trunk in order to grab a condom from his bag. Sam slides into the seat beside you and shuts the door behind him. His hands are on you in a second, pulling you to him as he captures your lips in a rough and demanding kiss. You tangle your fingers into Sam’s hair and tug, making him groan against your lips.

“Have to be quick,” Sam mumbles against your lips as a reminder. You hum in acknowledgement as you move to straddle Sam’s lap. Sam’s hands splay across your lower back as he pulls you down against him.

“Sam,” you groan, the aching between your legs intensifying. Sam’s cock grows hard as you grind yourself against him, his length straining against his jeans and begging for release. Reaching down, you open the front of his jeans and slip your hand into his boxers. Sam groans your name as you wrap your hand around his cock. His hands fist in your clothing as he practically begs you for more. 

Grabbing the condom, you tear it open and roll it onto Sam’s length, making him grunt as his hips buck up from the seat. Sam reaches for the button of your jeans, opening them before pushing them down to your ankles. He leaves your panties in place, running his fingers along your cloth covered slit. “Gotta hurry up, remember?” you groan, worried that Dean would catch you.

“Dean hasn’t ordered yet,” Sam says, looking over your shoulder. Despite his seeming lack of worry, Sam pushes your panties to the side and slides two long fingers inside you. “Fuck, you’re wet for me,” Sam states, curling his fingers against your g-spot.

“Please, Sam,” you moan, bucking your hips toward his hand as you beg him to give you what you really need. Sam fists his free hand tight in your hair and brings your lips to his, kissing you roughly as he pulls his fingers from you. He wraps his hand around his cock and lines himself up with your entrance, teasing you with the tip and encouraging you to sink down onto him.

You do just that, moaning as you take him in to the hilt. “Oh, Y/N,” Sam praises you, “Fuck, that’s it.” Sam’s hips lift from the seat, practically begging you to move. One of his hands splays across your lower back and his other stays fisted tight in your hair. Draping your arms over his shoulders for support, you begin lifting and lowering your hips, setting a demanding pace that you knew would drive Sam wild.

The car rocks as you ride Sam, your pace making him grunt and groan, his hands pulling at you and begging you to move faster. You fist your hands tight in his shirt and hair as you slide him in and out of you over and over again. The feeling of having him inside you again after so long was nothing less than perfection.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, his lips right next to your ear and his heavy breaths fanning across your skin. His hips lift from the seat, thrusting up to meet you and pushing him deep inside you. You pull his hair hard enough to tilt his head back, making him groan loudly as you attack his neck with kisses, wishing you could mark his skin, but knowing better.

Sam’s hand leaves your hair and moves down to your breast, squeezing through the material. You hum, your back arching as you moan praises for him. “Sam, fuck I’ve missed this,” you tell him.

“Me too,” Sam groans in agreement, “But we don’t have much longer, Dean’s ordering.”

“Fuck,” you whisper under your breath. Without any further prompting, you swivel your hips. Sam’s hand against your back guides you and you fall into a new rhythm, one that quickly has you moving towards climax.

“I love being inside you,” Sam groans. His cock is throbbing against your tightening walls. He’s close and it isn’t long before he has you right on the edge with him. “Cum around my cock, Y/N,” Sam encourages. His fingertips press harder against your back, holding on as he tries to wait for you. His other hand slides down your body and slips beneath your panties, quickly finding your clit.

You cry out as his rough fingertips press harsh circles to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sam has you right on the edge and as you swivel your hips, lowering yourself onto him, you come undone. “Sam!” you cry out, burying your face into the crook of his neck as you try to stifle your moans as your body shudders. Sam groans as your walls clamp down around him, the sensation pulling him into the abyss not long after you.

“Y/N, fuck,” Sam grunts against your shoulder. He holds you close as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. His hands pull you close to him, making sure your body is tight against his. Your walls flutter around him, milking him for all he’s worth, before you finally become still. You rest your forehead against Sam’s, both of you breathing heavily as you try to recover from your highs.

“I love you,” you whisper, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“I love you too,” Sam replies, a blissful smile on his lips.

“We still need to come up with an excuse to get you out of your room tonight,” you tell him, placing kisses to his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Sam hums before answering, “Maybe we don’t.”

“And why is that?” you ask, pulling away as you narrow your eyes at him.

“Dean’s flirting with the cashier,” Sam answers, nodding towards the restaurant. Looking over your shoulder, you see the cashier writing something, presumably a phone number, on a piece of paper before handing it to Dean. With a wink, Dean takes three bags from the counter along with the paper from the cashier and heads towards the exit of the building.

“Shit,” you whisper, quickly moving from Sam’s lap and pulling your pants back up. At the same time, Sam removes the condom and tucks his cock back into his boxers before zipping and buttoning his jeans closed. Both of you hop out of the car and leave the doors open, hoping to air out the smell of sex before Dean gets back.

“What the Hell are you two doing?” Dean asks as he examines the way both you and Sam are leaning against the doors, “Chasing each other around the car?”

“Just getting some fresh air,” Sam answers, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Dean replies skeptically, “Anyway, I know we were planning on driving all night, but I think it might be better to stop and take a break. Maybe we can get ahead on research before we actually start hunting these dragons.”

“Maybe you can meet up with that cashier,” you tease. Dean grins, unabashed.

“Well, if you insist,” Dean replies as he hands you your food and tosses a second bag to Sam, “Come on, let’s go find a motel I can drop you guys off at.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Can you write some more Unattached Drifter Christmas? It’s one of my favorites! I love your writing so much, thank you! AND If it’s alright, may I request a fic where the reader and Sam have shower sex, but it’s hands only?
> 
> Summary: Sam and the reader contemplate telling Dean about their secret relationship.

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

“Do you think Dean’s figured out what’s going on between us?” you ask, running your fingers absentmindedly across Sam’s bare chest.

“I think Dean’s too focused of his own sex life to think about what we might be doing when he’s not around,” Sam answers. He cards his fingers through your hair, gently trying to untangle the knots. His heart beats wildly beneath your ear.

“He nearly caught us in the car earlier and he isn’t blind,” you comment, “I’m sure he can put two and two together.”

“Maybe we should just tell him,” Sam suggests. Pushing yourself up on the bed, you look down at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Sam asks with a laugh, “It couldn’t be that bad. Just think, we wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore and we wouldn’t have to hide our feelings for each other. We wouldn’t have to wait for Dean to have his one night stands so we could be together.”

“You’ve got a point,” you admit, “But I can only imagine the constant teasing.” You sigh at the thought.

“Like he doesn’t do that already,” Sam replies. Grabbing you, he pulls you back down onto the bed and positions himself above you.

“What if he doesn’t approve?” you question, squirming beneath him.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Sam asks.

“What if he thinks I’m not good enough for you?” you ask in return, “I mean, he’s your big brother and he’s always looking out for you. He might think you deserve better.”

“If that’s what he thinks, then he’s a moron,” Sam tells you, “You’re my best friend and to be honest, you’re better than I deserve. Being with you makes me happier than I’ve been in a long time, and if Dean can’t see that then he really is blind. Besides, Dean isn’t the boss of me.”

“Such a rebel,” you tease, making Sam grin. He leans down and kisses you roughly, consuming you. You groan as Sam breaks the kiss.

“Speaking of rebelling, we should be doing research,” Sam sighs.

“Why does Dean get to have all of the fun while we get stuck doing research?” you ask.

“Who says research can’t be fun?” Sam asks in return.

“Nerd,” you accuse as you brush his hair back behind his ear.

“You’re one to talk,” Sam replies with a grin.

“Shut up, Winchester,” you laugh, pushing his shoulder playfully.

“Come on,” Sam prompts as he moves to stand from the bed, “Let’s go take a shower and then we can actually get some work done.” Sam holds his hand out to you and you take it, letting him help you from the bed.

He guides you to the bathroom and turns on the water, letting it run over the palm of his hand until it warms up. You stand behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, your cheek pressed against his back. “I love you,” you say, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“I love you too,” Sam says. He turns in your arms and steps backward into the shower, guiding you in along with him. Sam steps beneath the water and pulls you to him, the warm water running down your body in little rivers.

Sam’s hand cups your cheek and he tilts your head, bringing your lips to his. You hum as Sam kisses you and your fingers tangle into Sam’s wet hair. Maybe Sam was right. If you just told Dean what was going on, you wouldn’t have to hide what you felt any longer. You wouldn’t have to live for stolen moments and secret kisses.

You run your hand along Sam’s body, loving the way his muscles move beneath your fingertips. Sam pulls you closer and you moan as you feel his arousal pressing against you. His hands are all over you, squeezing and massaging. Your hand fists tighter into his hair, the feeling making him groan.

“I love you,” Sam mutters. He fists one hand into the hair at the back of your head as he pushes you back against the wall. The cold tiles against your back are a sharp contrast to the warmth of the water trickling down your skin and Sam’s body pressed up against you. Sam doesn’t give you a chance to respond before his tongue finds its way into your mouth.

Letting your hand disentangle from Sam’s hair, you reach for the bar of soap to your left. You slick your hand with the substance before wrapping a hand around Sam’s length. His hips buck toward you, pushing his cock into your hand. Sam breaks the kiss and buries his face into the crook of your neck, his hot breath fanning across your wet skin.

Sam’s free hand trails down your body and finds its way to your sex. He taps the insides of your feet with his toes, encouraging you to spread your legs for him. You do just that and Sam rewards you by trailing his calloused fingertips along your pussy lips.

His breath hitches as you swirl your thumb around his tip, suds now slicking the entirety of his length. “Y/N,” Sam groans next to your ear. The sound of your name falling from his lips like that makes anticipation build within you. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me.”

Sam’s hips continue to rock as he teases his fingers along your entrance and around your clit. Reaching up with one hand, you grasp Sam’s hair and tug hard. Sam grunts, but you cut the sound off with a deep kiss. It’s then that Sam pushes two long fingers inside you, curling them perfectly against that spot he knows will drive you wild.

You pump your hand over his length in time with the way he moves his fingers inside you. His fingers swirl and scissor inside you, the heel of his hand pressing against your clit. You buck your hips, fucking yourself on Sam’s fingers just as he fucks himself with your hand.

Sam’s pace picks up and he adds a third finger alongside the first two. You moan his name, the sound echoing off the tile walls along with the patter of falling water. “Sam, please,” you moan, your stomach twisting with pleasure. Your toes curl against the floor as Sam brings you closer and closer to your high. His cock twitches in your hand, throbbing and begging for release.

Sam deepens the kiss as he pulls his fingers from you and swirls them around your clit. You whimper at the loss of the feeling of his fingers inside you, but he quickly remedies that. He plunges his fingers back inside you and curls them against your g-spot. The feeling is enough to bring you over the edge.

You moan against Sam’s lips as your walls clamp down around his fingers. Your body shudders against the tiles and your knees threaten to go weak. His fingers move inside you, prolonging your orgasm. Sam groans as your hand pulls his hair. His head tips back, breaking the kiss as he comes undone in your hand.

Sam’s hips buck as his cock pulses. Thick ropes of cum spill across your body, painting your skin with stripes of pearly white. Your name falls from Sam’s lips as his hips continue to buck, working himself through his high. You whisper his name in return as his forehead comes to rest against yours.

“Should get you cleaned up,” Sam comments lazily, making you smile. Sam pulls his fingers from you and grabs your hips, spinning you around so that you’re positioned beneath the water.

You kiss as you clean each other up, soaping each other’s bodies before letting the water wash the suds away. When you’re done, you turn off the water while Sam grabs two towels. He hands you one and you dry yourselves off before dressing and sitting down to start your research.

Sam sits in the chair next to you and you rest your head against his shoulder as you search on your phone for any news articles pertaining to the dragons you were hunting. Sam types away on his computer. The constant clicking of his keys is somehow soothing. You loved how easy and comfortable the silence was between you.

Suddenly, Sam’s phone buzzes. “Dean?” you guess.

“Um, yeah,” Sam answers, looking at his phone with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, sitting up straight in your seat.

“‘Hey, Sammy,’” Sam reads, “‘Don’t wait up for me, won’t be back tonight. I think I’m in love.’”

“Romantic,” you scoff, rolling your eyes, “I guess that means tomorrow is going to be a late start.”

“On the plus side, this means we have the night all to ourselves,” Sam comments, “And Dean won’t be next door to hear us.” You grin as Sam cups your cheek and draws you in for a kiss.


End file.
